


All of Me is Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: T’Challa chuckled before burying his face in Everett’s neck once more. “I will come back for you kitten” Everett whimpers and writhes overwhelmed by the scent of ALPHA “You will be mine” the King snarls before biting down carefully where the mating bite would go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men  
> UNFINISHED
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE DONT FIGHT WITH PEOPLE IN THE COMMENTS   
> I SINCERELY DONT CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK

_Everett_

There was no place for omegas in the CIA and so Everett had to became nothing. After years as an agent it became second nature to inject himself with the nulls, he barely felt the sting and burn that came with the injection anymore. He no longer felt the loss he so acutely felt the first time. Everett never hated being an omega the way some did, he was lucky. His father was one and so Everett had thrived. He attended schools designed to nurture his secondary nature and his father made sure he was never belittled or held back by his status.

Everett wasn’t forced to wear nulls as some others were until he joined the air force and later on the CIA. He had been hiding his status successfully for decades until he met the king of Wakanda for the first time. His initial meeting with the King resulted in an dosage increase since his body reacted so strongly to the strong alpha scent.

He had been hiding it successfully since then till his, no not his, the alpha walked down the stairs. Everett’s head immediately snapped forward captivated by the scent, it was T’Challa, of course it was.

Metal, spice, and something wild, but completely dominant flooded his lungs. He resisted the urge to preen and draw the alphas attention to him. This shouldn’t be happening. The nulls should have stopped it. Yet, Everett was standing there trying not to drip slick in his slacks and then all hell broke loose.

_T’Challa_

T’Challa was weary, he had felt anxious all day and had assumed it would pass as soon as he saw Nakia once more, but his heart still felt like it was being gripped in a vibranium fist. He figured it was because Nakia still refused his attentions and left it at that.

As he walked down the stairs his mind was immediately occupied by something else. He could smell everyone and establish their status in the room with little difficulty except for one, Everett. Just as the last time Everett carried no scent and just as last time T’Challa resisted the urge to loom over the smaller mans side and establish his dominance. Resisted the urge to cover Everett with his own scent.

Suddenly, T’Challa had his hands on Everett in an attempt to protect him and Everett could feel himself staring to melt. He would have begun a full presentation if it weren't for the nulls running through his blood stream. Everett appreciated the alphas effort to protect him, but he was a CIA operative and was not going to hide behind a table.

T’Challa kept an eye on Everett as he fought Kalue’s goons and was impressed by the mans skills. The King had a job to do however and moved to ensure Kalue’s arrest. T’Challa didn’t count on giving in so easily to Everett’s request to keep Kalue in CIA custody though. No one would have counted on what happened next either. Kalue was extracted by his team and Everett was hurt protecting Nakia from a bullet. T’Challa had a choice, go after Kalue or ensure Everett’s survival.

——

The ride home was uneventful, but everything went sideways when Everett’s body hit the operating table. Ignoring Shuri’s white boy comment T’Challa caught scent of something sweet and soft. “Shuri, can you tell me if there are scent blockers on him?”

Shuri nodded and began to run the analysis, “no blockers but there seems to be something running through his bloodstream that could be cancelling out his secondary traits. I will take a sample and determine what they do”.

T’Challa nodded and stepped back, the scent was getting stronger and he could smell land before rainfall, gunpowder, and the underlying sweetness of honey. Undoubtedly marking the man as and omega and...as Home.

Shuri’s sharp inhale made it clear that she had caught the scent too. “He’s an omega brother. That’s why there wasn’t a scent. He must use nulls to hide”. Nulls where well known to Wakandians, but not many used them. It felt wrong to mask and hide away someone’s traits, but everyone had the option to. However, this injection was not available to the public, those in the general public who used them used pills or a patch.

T’Challa was growling softly, his posture quickly becoming protective as the sweet scent began to sharpen and before he could snap at Shuri for touching Everett he forced himself out of the room.

Shuri smirked knowingly at her brothers back. “Oh white boy, you’re going to be so much more trouble than the other one aren’t you.” She laughed and imagined all the ways her big brother would embarrass himself once Everett was better. “I can’t wait to film your courtship” delight coloured her lips as Everett’s mouth twitched seemingly in agreement.

——

His alp-no the king was dead. Everett fled with Shuri, Nakia, and her highness to the Jabari Tribe in hopes that M’Baku would challenge Killmonger for the throne.

Everett noticed something odd however. There was a familiar scent in the air, but it was distilled and dull. He kept shifting in hopes that he could catch a more complete scent.

“You can smell him?” Shuri whispered, hope in her eyes.

“I smell something I’m not sure it’s who we all want it to be though.” Everett replied calmly, there was no chance the king was alive, none.

“Ah white boy” Shuri smirked “you have yet to see the miracles Wakanda can hold!” Everett tilted his head in confusion, but said nothing, Shuri was the smartest person in the world for a reason.

-

Shuri was right, Everett knew nothing of the miracles Wakanda could hold.

The King Lived.

Then it got awkward, T’Challa rose from the table and stalked towards Everett forcing him to walk backwards until his back hit the wall. “ _Omega_ ” T’Challa’s chest rumbled with the word as Everett tried hard not to lose himself to scent of Alpha that was invading his senses.

“Yes well it is quite rude of you to go around announcing people’s status like that your highness. I haven’t had the time to apply nulls so I’m afraid you will have to deal with my scent.” Everett exclaimed with the dignity of one being thoroughly scented by a alpha in his prime. Which is to say, none.

T’Challa chuckled before burying his face in Everett’s neck once more. “I will come back for you kitten” Everett whimpers and writhes overwhelmed by the scent of _ALPHA_ “You will be mine” the King snarls before biting down carefully where the mating bite would go.

“ _ALPHA_ ” Everett mewled as slick began to dribble down his thigh.

“ _OMEGA_ ” T’Challa purred back satisfied with the effect he had on his omega.

T’Challa forced himself to pull back, he had a throne to claim.

——

T’Challa fought for his kingdom as Everett, figuratively, took the skies to stop the weapons from reaching their destinations. He could have physically done this, but Shuri knew that with the heart freshly running through her brothers veins he would not tolerate his omega being in any type of danger. At least not danger that T’Challa couldn’t directly intervene in.

T’Challa emerged from the mine victorious and set forth a new plan for Wakandas future.

——

Rumours had begun after T’Challa was spotted kissing Nakia when all was said and done and Everett wasn’t really expecting anything from the King.

T’Challa was running on adrenaline after awakening and Everett was the only omega in the room not on nulls so it made sense that his majesty responded to unclaimed omega the way that he did.

At least, Everett sighed to himself, that’s what made sense since the King failed to seek him out after the battle ended.

On the plane to the UN T’Challa only clapped Everett’s shoulder before moving to sit next to Nakia. And why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he ignore an aging male omega in favour of a beautiful young lady? Everett had nothing to offer and Nakia had T’Challa’s heart and his ear.

Everett was hurt, but not surprised.

He was thankful that Shuri produced a higher grade of nulls for him for this meeting. Otherwise T’Challa and his chosen would know he was hurting. Everett blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes and turned to the window. He could at least pretend he was asleep and not breaking apart inside.

T’Challa’s head snapped in the direction of Everett when the scent of tears hit the air. The omega was crying. Was it because of residual pain? Was something wrong with him that Shuri’s scanners failed to pick up? He stood and moved to sit next to Everett. “Is there something wrong Agent Ross?” T’Challa asked quietly.

 _Agent Ross_? God, Everett wasn’t expecting T’Challa to began calling him pet names right off the bat, but to be reduced to _Agent_ after being scented and called _kitten_ by the man he expected,no, needed a little more. “Everything is alright your majesty. My tiredness is just catching up to me. Excuse me while I sleep a bit, I’ll try not snore I promise.”

T’Challa had no way of telling if Everett was lying since the nulls completely hid any tell the agent might have. He decided to stay next to the man as he finalised his speech to the UN. Everett fell asleep with his, no not his, with the Kings scent next to him. Unbeknownst to him he let out a small purr once he finally settled and T’Challa smiled smugly at Nakia.

She had bet that Everett would take months to court, but it looked like the man was already infatuated with the King.

Nakia rolled her eyes and smiled back at her king. He deserved to be happy and she knew that he needed someone that would stay at his side. She would never be able to remain in one place when there was so much more she could do. Besides, there was an omega in Great Britain that smiled prettily whenever Nakia entered her coffee shop.

At the United Nations T’Challa revealed to the world the truth of Wakanda. Everett is in the audience, a small smile decorating his face. He doesn’t know how or even if he’s included in T'Challa's own future, but it will be fun to see what the king does. He is to fly back to Wakanda and settle into his post as liaison between Wakanda and the CIA and he can’t help but feel comforted by the fact that he will at least be close to the King.

T’Challa will remain in Geneva for a week and as Everett flies back, alone, to Wakanda he can’t help but feel a sense of loss. The same loss he felt the first time he was injected with the nulls. As his scent faded away he couldn’t help but feel as if he was losing a part of himself. Now, as he leaves T’Challa, he feels as though he left part of himself with the King . He doubted, though, that if the King knew he would even care.

——

“EVERETT!” Shuri shouted as she walked down the hall to Everett’s bedroom. “Quick! Mother wishes to speak with you about your courtship with my brother!”

Everett emerged from the room, apprehension colouring his scent. Shuri told him that people didn’t use nulls in the palace and the nulls Shuri injected in him for the UN meeting were quickly flushed out of his bloodstream by the princess.

“Courtship? Shuri, your brother doesn’t want me.” The princess was hit with the mans hurt and dejection.

He sincerely thought that her idiot brother didn’t want him. “Who said that?!” She would tear out the tongue of the person who made his brothers consort look like a sad kitten.

Everett stammered “No one had to, everyone knows Nakia holds your brothers favour.” Shuri couldn’t smell any jealousy on the man only resignation as if he had given up.

His brother and his consort were perfect for each other she decided. They were both imbeciles.

“Everett, I will fix this” Shuri turned and ran to her room ignoring Everett yell out “THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX! HE DOESN'T WANT ME!”

She called her brother and crossed her arms as he appeared on the screen. “Little sister! I have missed you! How are things in Wakanda?” T’Challa smiled genuinely delighted at seeing his sister. He had been awaiting a call, or at least a text at this point, from his kitten but this was nice too.

“He doesn’t think you want him” Shuri ground out as she glared at her brother “he thinks you have fulfilled your claim to Nakia YOU GIGANTIC IDIOT WHAT DID YOU DO!” She was furious but quickly became amused as T’Challa’s face paled,as much as it could, and his eyes filled with horror.

“What do you mean he doesn’t think I want him? I scented him in front of you, Nakia, and mother!” T’Challa was terrified, his omega really thought he wasn’t wanted? He tried to go back through the past days to see where he went wrong. After everything was done T’Challa didn’t... he didn’t even acknowledge the omega, nor did he acknowledge the verbal claim he made. Their interaction on the plane was the only one they had following the battle and he called him _Agent Ross_. He called the omega he made a verbal claim on _agent_ and then proceeded to add insult to injury by calling him by his last name. No wonder his omega felt unwanted. T’Challa had neglected him.

Shuri smirked as realisation hit her brother straight on “really brother, kissing your ex after making a verbal claim is not the way to go.”

T’Challa froze, “Everett knows about that?”

Shuri glared at her brother once more “obviously, the whole kingdom knows at this point!” Is he really that stupid! Shuri is ashamed to be related to the man in from of her.

T’Challa buried his face in his hands, he was such an idiot. Of course Everett would find out, not only was the man a spy Wakandians didn’t know how to keep secrets. “Shuri I have failed my omega.”

The princess’s eyes softened at her brothers dejected frame. “Yes, you have brother, but I will help you fix this.”

“How? If I were Everett I wouldn’t even breathe in my direction!” T’Challa stated as he looked at his sister. She was smiling so he knew she had a plan.

“You have six days left in Geneva correct? I will organise a courting gift from you to Everett for today and you have to think of the rest.” Shuri had already planned for a surprise to be delivered to Everett’s chambers. “The claiming bracelet is ready by the way, brother.”

T’Challa smiled as his sister disconnected the call. She was always ten steps ahead of him. His anger at himself quickly came back as his thoughts turned to Everett. How could he have been so blind. He was so caught up in the victory that he had ignored the person he claimed.

Now Everett’s politeness and distance made sense. T’Challa fooled himself into thinking Everett wanted to hold back in front of the public, but really he was hiding his pain from his alpha.

He was fool.

He quickly sent off a text to Shuri.

_Me: thank you sister for all you have done_

_The one whole keeps runs your life: you’re welcome. Please try not to lose this one._

T’Challa smiled and began to plan. He had an omega to court after all.

——

Ramonda sat in her chambers awaiting her sons mate and was surprised when Shuri returned alone. “What is the meaning of this? Does the coloniser think himself too good for the mother of his mate?!”

“He doesn’t think T’Challa wants him mother” Shuri bowed and then sat next to her mom. “Brother is an idiot and neglected him.”

“Do not call your brother that! He is your king!” Ramonda laughed as she held her daughter close to her. Oh T’Challa what have you done now she thought.

Her mouth creased in worry, if Everett really felt rejected by T’Challa then it’s likely he would shut the alpha out completely. She knew her sons happiness would rely on the older man and hoped that he wouldn’t give up.

——

Everett sighed as Shuri ran from him screaming that she would fix things. Unless she could magically make T’Challa want him again there was no way she could. He probably shouldn’t doubt Shuri though, once she had her mind set on a project she would see it through.

The former agent began to shed his clothes as a _ping!_ sounded throughout the room. He choose to ignore the notification and went to shower instead. He must have spent a longer time in the shower than he had originally planned because when he came out his phone was _ping!-ing_ incessantly. He walked over to grab the device and woah, he had 18 texts and two missed calls from T’Challa.

_His Majesty: Kitten, I hope you have settled well into your new home. Do not hesitate to ask for anything you desire_

_His Majesty: I wish to call you and hear your voice beloved. Please answer._

_His Majesty: You did not answer. I understand why you might be cross with me, but I promise my intention was never to hurt you._

_His Majesty: Please forgive me beloved_

_His Majesty: You have yet to respond and Shuri says that means you’re probably saying “why the fuck you lying” she says it’s a meme_

_His Majesty: I am not lying to you Everett. I had no intention to hurt you._

_His Majesty: Everett please do not ignore me. I now feel the pain you felt._

_His Majesty: This is why you shed tears on the place is it not? I’m sorry my love please._

_His Majesty: Kitten please._

_His Majesty: I see you still refuse to answer my call. I will cease then._

_His Majesty: I cannot wait to have you in my arms once more beloved._

_His Majesty: to breathe in your scent. I stole what you were wearing the day you came to me and I fear for the day it loses your fragrance._

_His Majesty: if needed please feel free to take something of mine beloved. That is if you wish it._

_His Majesty: I miss you._

_His Majesty: please don’t shut me out_

_His Majesty: good night my love. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for us both_

_His Majesty: let me know if you receive my gift._

_His Majesty: all of me is yours kitten._

Each text held a more desperate tone than the last. Everett didn’t mean for this to happen. He had no idea that T’Challa felt so much for him. Having something with the alphas scent would be a great comfort but he wasn’t sure he could risk it being taken away.

Everett began to compose a text back when Shuri burst into the room. “Coloniser! Your courting has begun!” A dozen attendees flooded his chambers and the room was filled with pure red roses. “There are 143 red roses which mean-“

“I love you” Everett interrupted, amazed at the splendour before him.

“That means I love you.” He stood on his bed to take a picture and sent it to T’Challa

——-

  
_My kitten: I have received your gift my king._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett, and everyone else really, are having trouble coming to terms with the idea that he is who T’Challa wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

_5 days left_

“HE CANNOT MATE WITH THE WHITE MAN” The council argued back and forth, screaming insults at one another for either supporting or going against the Kings intent. “IT IS HIS DECISION!”

“You all did not see what I saw that day” M’Baku stated firmly, “the King awoke and immediately chose the Omega Ross. It was if the gods themselves had shined a light on them.”

The part of the council that did not support the mating stopped and stared at the ground. “Well what about the Kings mother! Surely she cannot approve! The omega is too old! He will not bear cubs for the crown!”

Shuri, who was presiding over the meeting, stood and smiled “Mother has no objections to the mating. She, above all, wishes for her son’s happiness.” Shuri smirked at the chaos that ensued afterwards and then raised her hand for silence, it was given to her. “The King has begun the courting process. Your opinions and your petty arguments mean nothing to him or to me. Everett Ross is the most deserving person of my brothers attentions that I have ever met. The King will mate the omega and you will all do well to show him your support. That is all” Shuri walked away from the council annoyed by them all. How dare they stand in the way of her brothers happiness. After everything T’Challa had gone through in such a short span of time. How dare they.

She resolved to have Crazy Frog play every three minutes non-stop until she was sure they suffered enough.

——

_His Majesty: Kitten, I hope you have awoken happily._

_Sent : My king, thank you so much for the roses. My entire room is covered in them. Shuri told me the gifts would come for every day you’re gone._

_His Majesty: yes my love, everyday I’m not at your side you will receive a gift. Flowers are customary until the claiming bracelet is presented._

_Sent : so I will smell like nothing but flowers for the next 5 days then? If I can make one request, can something of yours be sent along with your scent?_

_His Majesty: you are free to enter my chambers and pick something of your choosing beloved_

_Sent : it means more when it’s directly give by alpha_

_His Majesty: of course kitten. Whatever you want I’ll give_

Everett smiled at the last text. Shuri told him that her brother would likely burn the world to the ground if he asked.

He felt lighter, knowing that T’Challa cared for him.

_I run your life: come down so I can complain to you about council_

_Sent : on my way_

——

“You know typing “omw” is faster.”’ Shuri teased

“Ah yes, and what will I do with that extra second I saved.” Everett grinned and poked something he definitely shouldn’t be poking.

Shuri slapped his hand away before adding. “Do not get sassy with me. I am the princess here and you are a peasant.”

“Peasant? I’m a peasant now?!” He shrieked in response, “I’m  pretty sure you were calling me consort yesterday.”

Shuri rolled her eyes, “this was then commoner! Now shut up and listen you were summoned down here for a reason!”

Everett fake gasped and clutched his heart, “commoner? Summoned? The hits just keep coming!” They both threw their heads back and laughed.

“Anyways, you wouldn’t believe the rudeness of the council! Acting as if they had any say in who the king can or cannot mate.” Shuri takes, not noticing Everett’s tensed shoulders and shaking hands. “As if my brother could want anyone but you.” She continued, rolling her eyes.

——

T’Challa smiled at the photo of Everett smelling one of the burgundy roses that had been part of today’s gift. They seemed to have been well received.

He pressed the bead and was pleased when he saw Everett wearing one of his robes materialise.   
“Beloved, have you enjoyed your gift?”

Everett flushed and bowed his head slightly, “yes my king, I loved the roses, all 224 of them.” He smirked when he noticed that the king was wrapped up in Everett’s blanket.

“Ah yes, I’m afraid it’s losing your scent. You might have to send me something soon.”

“Or you could come back early and have the real thing.”

T’Challa smiled, “or I could do that.”

They ended the call soon after that and T’Challa felt pleased by the process he was making with Everett.

Others were not, once he had revealed his plans to Everett’s superiors he was angry to discover that they only saw their mating as way to get access to vibranium. T’Challa quickly informed them that all of Everett’s ties with the agency would be cut off and his citizenship to the States would also be renounced. Everett’s superiors were not happy about that and had tried to argue and then insist that the US needed to have one of their own in Wakanda at all times.

T’Challa told them that under no terms would Wakanda become a source of power for the States. Most importantly, his chosen would not become some sort of bargaining chip either.

——  
 _4 days_

“I miss your brother.” Shuri looked up in annoyance, having heard that statement five times before already. “Don’t you miss him?”

“No, because I’m not pathetic.” Okay so she was being a little mean but honestly, the man was a trained CIA agent why couldn’t he just go shoot something. “Please go entertain yourself with some of the guns I developed for you.”

“Ooh” Everett turned into a kid in a candy shop and picked up one that interested him the most. It was sleek and light.

“Brother commissioned that one for you, the day of the casino disaster.”

“He did huh?” Everett took aim as Shuri threw up small discs that Everett expertly shot down. “Looks like little old me still has it.”

“Go, I have prepared a simulation for you. After your courting is finished we will be sending you on missions once more.”

Everett laughed “I have to earn my keep huh?”

“No, but you’ll be bored otherwise.”

“And how I do hate being bored”

——

Everett smiled as he walked into his chambers and saw the orange roses the staff was arranging.

“How many are there?”

“Exactly 224 sir.”

This was not what he was expecting. He never really expected T’Challa to follow through with his verbal claim. The royal family did all they could to reassure Everett that he was whom T’Challa wanted, but he couldn’t help but feel inadequate.

He was old, his knees had begun to crack, he was foreign, he was white, he was male, and what if he couldn’t even bear? He had a whole myriad of issues and the fact that T’Challa could see past them worried him. Because what he wasn’t truly seeing past them? What if T’Challa was just choosing to ignore them for now?

What if they went through with the mating and discovered that Everett was barren? Would T’Challa discard him? Would he take a second omega?

Everett doesn’t know what he would do if T’Challa took a second.

That’s a lie, he knows exactly what he would do.

He would force the bond to break and leave. As much as it would hurt to break a bond he was sure that sitting around watching T’Challa court and later on mate with another omega would kill him.

God, the two of them weren’t even mated yet but he could already see it happening. There would be balls and dinners until finally T’Challa found an omega that made him want to dominate. And when he found that omega he would begin to court them. He would send flowers like he’s been doing for Everett now until finally the claiming bracelet was presented. Then T’Challa and his new omega would have a ceremony and mate. And unlike Everett they would have a cub to show for it. And oh god, Everett will be pushed back to second status as soon as the cub is born. He’ll be moved into the secondary quarters and T’Challa will never even look at him. Not when he has a beautiful, young, fertile, man or women waiting for him when the day is through.

He’s gasping for large breaths of air and tears are streaming down his face at the scenario. Would T’Challa’s attentions be so easily swayed? He is a king at the end of the day and he has to produce heirs and if Everett can’t do that then what good is he. The scent of blood hits the air and Everett looks down at his hand that was once clutching a glass of water but is now holding nothing but a broken remement of what is once was.

God, Everett felt like a broken remement of the omega he once was. Before the CIA and the Air Force he used to dream of finding a nice alpha that would buy him flowers and love him unconditionally. He used to think about cubs and how many he wished to have.

He didn’t feel like that omega anymore. He had seen too many omega brothels and sex trafficking rings. He had seen cubs be abandoned by the people who beared them. He had seen what a forced heat looked like and had gone through one himself when he managed to get captured.

Heat, he hadn’t even thought about heats, could he still have a heat? After being on nulls for so long could he even do the most basic thing that made an omega what they were? He hasn’t gone through a heat since he was 19 and again at 25 at the hands of the asshole omega trafficker who captured him.

He had been staring down at his bleeding hand blankly. Not noticing when Shuri burst into room excited about a break through. He didn’t even react to her yelling at him. All he could think about was T’Challa looking at him in disappointment when he realised that Everett was a broken and defective omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter but I really wanted you guys to get that Everett is really having trouble coming to terms with this.   
> I felt that adding more would just distract from the fact that Everett is having actual issues


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett and T’Challa reunite.  
> Important state matters are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta never beta   
> I hope this addresses some of y’alls concerns

_25 years back_

_“Omegas like us don’t get a happy ending Ross, no alpha wants to be with an omega that carries no scent and can’t have kids till they retire. If they can even kids that is. God knows the nulls eventually take that choice from us no matter what treatment. No alpha wants to wait. By the time we retire we’ll be old and no one will want us.”_

_Ever since his leader said those words Everett gave up on the idea that he would find an alpha willing to wait for him._

_There were hundreds of alphas with omegas waiting for them on the outside but alphas waiting for omegas? Not a chance._

_So Everett threw himself into his job not caring that ultimately all the nulls he injected would dull his scent and possibly render him infertile. It was better that way he figured, better to know for fact that he would, essentially, be a beta. Betas never suffered in the same manner that omegas did._

_All of the omegas had the option to routinely test their fertility levels and undergo treatment if need be, not that those treatments were actually effective. Everett was never one of those omegas, he never wanted-no, he never needed to know. The sooner his body started embracing the nulls the better._

_The sooner it did the sooner be could forget that there would be no one waiting for him when he got out._

——-

There were bright lights seriously pissing Everett off, all he wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years.

He gave up and finally opened his eyes, wincing when the light only intensified. “Oh for fucks sake, what did I do to deserve this.”

“You decided to injure yourself and not report it to Shuri.” Everett sat up so fast his head spun.

T’Challa was standing over him, his brows creased in worry. _He looked disappointed_

Everett winced and began to pick at the bandage covering his palm.

“Look at me kitten, what’s wrong.” T'Challa's big hand cupped his cheek and Everett couldn’t help the purr that escaped his chest as he nuzzled the hand. The purr grew louder as T’Challa slid his hand down to grip at his throat before finally settling at the nape, squeezing every few seconds. “Focus kitten, tell me what’s wrong.” His hand pulled Everett’s hair. Forcing him to look into the alpha's eyes.

Everett gasped as slick began to form between his thighs. He hasn’t been touched by an alpha this way in years. He mewled as T’Challa continued to tug and pull at his hair, putting Everett where he wanted him.

T’Challa’s eyes narrowed when the scent of Everett’s slick hit his nose. He couldn’t help but to lean down and put his nose on Everett’s collarbone to take in his omegas scent. He laid soft kisses and bites over the area and growled softly when Everett’s hand tangled in his hair to keep T’Challa there.

“Alpha” Everett whined as T’Challa’s biting became harsher, his teeth leaving imprints on the pale skin.

T’Challa shoved the thin sheet covering Everett’s body to the floor and began to slide his hand up the outside of Everett’s thigh, coming to a stop on his ass and gripping hard.

Everett was in ecstasy, he had his alphas hands and mouth keeping him in place. His whimpers turned to moans when he felt T'Challa's fingers slip closer to his hole. By now T’Challa could no doubt feel the slick his body was producing.

“ _Alpha please_ ”   
  
T’Challa growled and drove one finger in, smiling smugly as his omega keened. He brought his lips up to meet Everett’s and claimed them. He quickly dominated the kiss, feeling Everett go slack in his arms as he accepted everything that was given to him.

“My precious kitten, I would have you here on this table” Everett mewled his assent, his hands drifting up to divest T’Challa of his shirt and-

“No!” Shuri screeched, “you are not allowed to have sex in my lab, how dare you!”

T’Challa growled and attempted to cover Everett up as best he could. The omega was looking up at him dazed, his neck covered in bruises, lips swollen and cherry red, thin medical gown shoved up barely covering his cock. T’Challa gave up trying to get the omega to work with him and instead took off his suit jacket and threw it over him. Satisfaction gleaming in his eyes as Everett happily hugged the jacket to him and hummed.

“You guys are gross! You couldn’t wait till Everett was in your chambers!” Shuri glared at her brother. “If you’re not careful you’re gonna kick start Everett’s heat! He’s not due for another week!”

Those words brought Everett out of his alpha induced haze. “Wait, heat? I’m gonna have a heat?”

Shuri nodded and brought up Everett’s stats and vitals. “The nulls I injected you with delayed it slightly, but that was to compensate for T’Challa not being here and to make sure you would enter your heat after the mating ceremony was complete.”

Everett sat gobsmacked, he could have a heat, he would be in heat when he and T’Challa mated. Hope grew in his heart, “so I can have kids?”

The alphas turned to look at him incredulously. Shuri was the one to answer “yes? Of course you can. I tested you for everything when T’Challa brought you here the first time. Did you really-“

She broke off when Everett began to cry softly, T’Challa’s eyes softened, he knew now what had made his omega so upset before.

“Beloved, were you worried that you could not give me cubs?” T'Challa's hand came up to cup Everett’s cheeks once more. “I wouldn’t care either way, I want you. Only you”

“But you have obligations T’Challa! The council said you have to have an heir!” Everett argued back. His own hand coming up to grip T'Challa's.

“If your fertility were an issue Shuri has the technology to reverse the effects of the nulls you regularly injected. Besides, I could make whatever kids Shuri has my heir.” T’Challa shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wow, I feel incredibly stupid right now, umm.” Everett stood up from the table and was immediately drawn into T’Challa’s arms.

“No, beloved, it is understandable, after everything you have been through and everything you must have seen. I am only sorry to not have realised this sooner kitten.” T’Challa kissed the silver blonde head buried in his chest softly.

Everett sighed softly, finally feeling at peace.

“IM STILL MAD AT YOU FOR TRYING TO FUCK IN MY LAB!”

——

T’Challa frowned as he sat before the council, clearly Everett’s fears had partly been driven by the old croons. He raised his hand and stood when the council finally grew silent. “Your concerns are unnecessary, Everett has been tested and he is perfectly capable of bearing cubs. If, by any chance, my chosen could not give me cubs I would still choose him.” He held his hand up once more at the resulting noise. “I would never disrespect my chosen by taking a second omega, I am not like you all.” The alphas in the council shifted guiltily, it was traditional to take second and even third omegas, but that was quickly being challenged by the younger generations. Soon, with the help of T’Challa, the practice would be all but eradicated. “If Everett could not bear cubs I would have simply appointed Shuri’s children as my heirs.” T’Challa smirked at the chaos that followed the statement.

“How dare you betray my daughter!” Nakia's father finally shouted out. The council clung to the statement, hoping that this would make the King stop and reconsider mating with an outsider. “The two of you were to be mated!”

“Nakia has chosen her own path, we all know she would have never been happy in Wakanda. Now, do not speak without her present.” T’Challa smirked cruely, “we all know she hates that.” T’Challa motioned for the rest of the council to stand. “I will be blunt, I do not care what you all think. This is a formality, and I will not hesitate to take action against those with malicious intent towards my chosen. This meeting has concluded.” With that T’Challa strutted out of the room, smiling smugly.

The smile faded as he came to a stop at the entrance of Everett’s chambers. The fear he had felt when Shuri called demanding his immediate return to Wakanda froze his blood. Everett, Shuri recounted, had been found in his room, blood streaming down his wrist, the omega did not respond or react to Shuri screaming at him or him being picked up and carried off for treatment. T’Challa’s heart broke when he saw his omega laying on the table, the injury had been minor, but for Everett to be in such a state, the mental anguish that the man must have felt had to have been excruciating.

T’Challa sighed and his forehead hit the door in front of him. He would have to prove to the omega that he was wanted, he would cherish and speak words of love until Everett believed him. He prepared himself mentally to enter the room when Okoye stopped him.

“He’s not in there your majesty” she informed him, inwardly laughing at her Kings dramatics. “He is training in Shuri’s lab.”

“Ah! So you just let me stand here like a fool?”

____

T’Challa watched Everett’s lithe body twist and turn as he shot at the targets Shuri was constantly releasing into the room. He was wearing a form fitting bodysuit and T’Challa’s eyes fell to Everett’s ass. He was allowed to ogle his omega as much as he wanted thank you very much.

“Stop looking at his ass,” Shuri walked up to her brother and shoved the black panther habit in his hands, “and get in there so he can have an actual challenge please. He has shot down everything I have!” She threw her arms up in frustration and walked away, muttering about colonists coming in to destroy everything.

Everett stopped as T’Challa made his way into the room. Shuri’s voice came over the loudspeaker “since you keep destroying everything I make the black panther will be your-“

A shot rang out and Everett smiled as T'Challa's shocked face was revealed, “Done.”

Shuri slapped her hand over her face as T’Challa turned to face her. “He shot me! My own omega shot me! This is all your fault!” Shuri groaned and slumped forward.

“Why is this my life?”

Everett cackled.

——-

“Tell me again why I had to allow my chosen to shoot me?”

Shuri snorted “allow? If it weren’t for the suit you would be dead. Everett totally kicked your butt.” She continued to make modifications to Everett’s simulators, hoping that maybe one of them would actually challenge the former agent. “He’s a former CIA operative, he was going to get bored if all you had him do was sit around and attend dinners with mother. Not to mention that the idea that he would simply sit at your side idly is insulting.”

T’Challa looked up incredulously, “I do not want him to sit at my side idly! I had already planned for him to serve as backup for missions unless his voice is needed here!” He sighed before adding, “l am not one of those alphas who would demand that their omega follow them on a leash.”

“Good, not that Everett would let you, he would sooner leave then let you force him into submission.” Shuri stood, satisfied by the days events. Her brother and his consort would be fine, if the two idiots would just communicate with one another better this whole mess could have been avoided.

“I didn’t realise I would be mating with a slow alpha,” Everett challenged as he walked into the main area of Shuri’s labs. “I shot you at least 30 times, this is severely impacting my confidence in your skill and stamina.” He continued mocking the alpha and laughed at T’Challa’s squawking.

He was still wearing the body suit that clinged to his everything and T’Challa let his eyes roam the fit body before him. As Everett turned to the side he noticed the subtle purple lines that decorated the suit. Before stopping to openly stare at his ass of course, it was a good ass.

“T’Challa are you even paying attention to me?” Everett smirked when he noticed where his alpha's eyes had fallen. “I see, all I have to do is show you my ass and any argument will be through is that right?” He laughed as T’Challa blushed and hid his hands behind his back.

——

 

Everett smiled at the two roses that were placed on his pillow. One red and one white.

Beloved,   
It is you and I forever.

T’Challa must have snuck in before Everett woke up for the day. Well he let T’Challa think he snuck in. Everett’s eyes opened as soon as he heard his door being approached. He was a former agent for fucks sake, no one is more stealthy than him. When T’Challa entered the room Everett had simply snuggled further into his sheets and decided to let the King do whatever it is he had intended. He was pleased when he felt the King press his lips once upon his forehead and then his lips before leaving.

Everett stood and quickly dressed, determined to get a few hours of training in as well as spend time with his king.

He left the room and walked to the formal dining room, surprised to see that T’Challa was not there sitting with his mom and sister. “Will the king be joining us for breakfast?” He tried to ask nonchalantly as he sat down, nodding at the chef when he placed Everett’s food in front of him.

Shuri rolled her eyes seeing through his little act. The queen mother similarly rolled her eyes, “he will be joining us soon. He went out to determine what would be done with the traitor W’Kabi.”

Everett swallowed and put his utensils down, he hadn’t even thought about what would happen to the man. He had betrayed the crown when he chose to follow Killmongers command even though T’Challa had lived and the challenge had not been completed.

“What will be done with him?” He questioned before adding, “I mean, what would you like done with him your majesty?”

Ramonda tilted her head to the right and considered, “I do not think a man whose loyalty is so easily swayed should be allowed to remain, but it is not up to me. I’m afraid my sons friendship with W’Kabi will cloud his judgment.” She stopped to drink before continuing, “I wish the best for my country and I will sleep safer knowing that he will not be in the position to betray my son once more.”

Shuri nodded beside her. “As much as it sucks, W’Kabi is essentially a traitor to Wakanda. It is the Kings duty to treat him as such. But, my brother and W’Kabi have been friends since they were born. This will not be an easy decision for T’Challa.”

The trio grew quiet when Okoye entered the room and announced T’Challa’s presence.

“I told you you don’t have to do that! It’s just my family Okoye” T’Challa shook his head exasperated. He kissed his mother and sister on the cheek before moving to Everett who he kissed softly but thoroughly.

T’Challa sat at the head of the table, Everett to his right and Shuri to his left, his mother next her. “What are we discussing this morning my family?”

Shuri eyed the others warily, wondering if they should approach the subject. Everett rolled his eyes and simply stated, “so, just what are you planning to do about W’Kabi?” T’Challa began to choke and Everett simply continued chewing. Shuri tried to stifle her laughter and Ramonda just looked up and sighed. Okoye finally stepped up and began pounding T’Challa on the back.

Once he could breathe T’Challa drank before addressing Everett’s question, “beloved I’m not sure this is-“

“If you think I’m just gonna sit here and not ask you about what’s going on you’ve got me fucked up” Everett continued calmly, “this will be my kingdom too T’Challa, I will have a say in what goes on.”

The three royals stared in shock, no one had ever spoken in this way to T’Challa. Shuri smirked and smiled, pleased that Everett was not afraid to challenge her older brother. Ramonda also smiled, oh this omega would be good for her son, he reminded her of herself when T’Chaka had started to court her.

“Of course that’s not- Everett- beloved- forgive me-“ Everett continued to chew and just stared T’Challa down with a raised brow. T’Challa swallowed balefully before continuing. “I do not expect you to remain silent. We will rule as equals of course.” Everett seemed pleased by the answer so T’Challa continued to eat.

“Answer the question.”

T’Challa coughed and held his hand up when Okoye moved forward, “I’m fine,I’m fine. Of course beloved, W’Kabi will be out on trial and the council will decide his fate. No doubt the tribe will be placed underneath serious restrictions.”

“Will he be banished brother?” Shuri asked

“No, he is a leader in his own right. Most likely he will be stripped of his title and sent to work in the fields.” Ramonda nodded, satisfied by this. Everett’s eyes shifted towards Okoye, she held her head high and displayed no sign that she was affected by the conversation. However, when Everett looked down at her clenched fists he could see the tremor running through her body. “He is a dear friend but I cannot protect him from this. The council will not be kind.”

Those words ended any and all conversation. Breakfast continued on soberly, everyone conscious of Okoye’s bond with W’Kabi that would no doubt be forcefully broken.

——

Everett laid on the grass with T’Challa between his legs, his head on Everett’s chest listening to the strong and steady heartbeat below his ear. The two were resting after Shuri had suggested an outside training session with the hopes that Everett wouldn’t shoot down everything Shuri threw at him. The session lasted three hours though she suspected it only lasted that long because Everett wanted to humour her.

Her brother and his consort were good for one another. Everett was clearly not afraid to challenge T’Challa and T’Challa adored his omega. Everett was strong and capable and could, no doubt, keep up with the Black Panther not just T’Challa, king of Wakanda.

Even if they were gross and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Everett had his hands tangled in T'Challa's hair as they feverishly made out. The omega whimpered and moaned as T’Challa moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck; nipping and licking, growls rumbling in his chest as he took in his omegas pleasure. His hands were running up and down Everett’s thighs occasionally stopping to grip and spank his omegas ass.

Shuri rolled her eyes and stood up deciding to dump ice cold water on the entangled pair.

——

“Shuri!”

“Sister!”

Shuri cackled and ran away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta never beta   
> We die like men 
> 
> Ok so, I wanted y’all to know that Everett is not gonna be weak passive omega. He’s trained to kill and is a strong independent man that need no alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta, still dying like men  
> Still UNFINISHED
> 
> PLEASE DONT FIGHT WITH PEOPLE IN THE COMMENTS   
> I SINCERELY DONT CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK


End file.
